Aleksaana Prosstang
Born Aleksaana Prosstang in 19 BBY on Velndon, an uncharted world at the edge of the Chiss Sector, in the Unknown Region, to Alexzandria Grayson and Ferrigo Prosstang. Early Childhood More about Aleksaana's childhood....Born Aleksaana Prosstang in 19 BBY to Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang and Ferrigo Prosstang on her Mother's home world of Velndon. Was raised at a very young age by both parents who had very different styles of teaching and learning to one day taking over her Mother's position at Grayson Galactic and be politically engaged with Prosstang Industries. Like Her Father. By the age of 10 she learned how to hunt and track enemies and animals in the Mandalorian ways like her Father. Was sent to retrieve her first bounty at the age of 16 with the help of her twin brother Kostaligo. As a young adult was getting more known and loved by the people of Mandalore growing up and defending her people long with Kostaligo at her side. By the time Aleksaana reached 21 years of age, she became the Assistant to her Mother Alexzandria in Grayson Galactic. Learning the political ways of how to deal with issues from other planets who needed the assistance of Grayson Galactic. Hiding with Mom & Dad More about hiding on Mandalore and spending time with Alexzandria's parents on Velndon. Youngling in Training At the age of 16 it was time for Aleksaana to show her father she was ready and willing to prove too herself and her family that she could succeed in doing her father's line of work which was bounty hunting. "Aleksaana, you sure you want to do this? I do not want you getting hurt, this is a very serious job. You know that." The look of concern for his daughter going on her first bounty knowing this was his Pride and Joy sending her off to find Bezz Yangali, an old Sullustan Swindler..." Father do not worry you have taught me well,plus I am taking my twin brother Kostaligo with me to help."Her father looked at the young ad'ika.."Remember ad'ika do not take bounty hunting has a game like when you were little.This is serious know we are sending you on a real mission my dear daughter. Beware of your surroundings. Remember what mother and I taught you Al'ika. I have taught you well, though you are still young in your training. But your mother and I agree that it is time for you to show what you are made of. Please be careful my young one, as your mother and I will await your return with your bounty." Looking back at her mother, smiling and kissing both parents on their cheeks. As Alexzandria hugs her ad'ika goodbye the thoughts of her Little Ali runs through her mind. Where has the time gone? It seems like only yesterday I was watching Kos and her play in the back yard and know my precious Aleksaana is grown up going on her first bounty." A tear flows from her mother's eye. "Please be courteous and respectful, my daughter. After all, you look so much like I did at your age...Someone might mistake you for me." Both smile and giggled. "I will mother. We will make you and father very proud. Kos and I will Return with Bezz...As Both Kos And Aleksaana turn to wave to their parents and get in their ship heading to Tatoonine to find Bezz and bring him to justice. Subchapter Event #1 Capturing Bezz The Swindler A moldy crow type ship Named Galaar lands on the planet Tatoonine. As the door opens, Kos looks around using the force upon which was taught to him and Aleksaana by their Mother. Kostaligo: I do not sense him here at all, Sis...Are you sure he is here? Aleksaana: Tatooine has many outsiders and people hiding for one reason or another. Remember what Father said, dear brother. "To be Mindful and to watch your surroundings." These are the coordinates that Father received from an outside source, and they told him Bezz was here. He is just hiding Brother. We can't go home till we find him. As both Aleksaana and Kostaligo searched for Bezz they soon realized it was not going to be an easy job. Kostaligo: Do we Go the Hutts Sis maybe they Can help us find him? Aleksaana: Brother, Father doesn't like dealing with the Hutts nor would he want us to,No we can do this we just hve to be patient my Brother.Would Dad Give up so easy? Kostaligo: No he would not, he would keep searching till he found his man or woman. Aleksaana: Exactly...We May be young My dear Brother but we have been taught By Mother and Father and our Grandparents...We will succeed. The Planet Tatooine is full of all kinds of different species and finding one certain smuggler in this planet won't be simple for Aleksaana and Kostaligo."Well sis shall we start with Mos Eisley? I heard a lot of scum and bad people hang around there." "Well its a start brother, but we have to be careful. All kinds of villians and treachery are hidden, so keep close contact, but try not using the Force. We do not want to give ourselves away." Walking into the cantina, both siblings looked around in the cantina, keeping their mind open using the Force to try and sense Bezz. After an hour search both Ali and Kos decided to sit and regroup, a Droid carrying a tray and only one wheel to get around on.The Droid looked at Kos asking him." what can I getcha stranger? ..Kos had remembered that father told both him and Ali to watch what they were offered ,that anybody could do anything to a drink because its liquid..So Kos just asked for Jawa juice and Ali just asked for water... While the young Mandalorians sat and discussed their next move, a young pale green-skinned Twil'ek female came up them and spoke to the young Mandalorians."I have been watching you both since you came in the door..". "Yes, we are looking for someone".said Aleksaana. "Oh, who would a young Mandalorian like yourself be looking for? Someone break your heart or something? ..Aleksaana remained calm,she knew this planet was going to be rough." No that is not it,but I bet you see a lot of people come through that door".... The young Twi'lek smuggler looked at Aleksaana with a smirk on her face.."Maybe but what's it to you? Anakaret is her name. "Brother keep the force using down, remember what mother said. Kos replies to Ali through through the force.Yes but I haven't used the force yet. Look at her arm she has all kinds of different markings. Could mean anything. Don't worry sis. Wait. One of those marks is from our clan! Aleksaana looked at Anakaret. "Well, I thought since you're a smuggler and have seen a lot of people come through that door you might know Sullustian Smuggler named Bezz... "Hmmm, maybe I have. What's it to you? You're a Mandalorian, and all you come for is bounties on people." Aleksaana kept control in her attempt to get this Twilek smuggler to talk..."Yes My brother and I are here for a Bounty, but we do not kill them we bring them in for their crime and let justice prevail. Kos thought like dad if you want information you have to pay to get." We will pay you 1,000 credits for the information then another 3,000 credits when we catch him assuming the information you give us is correct". Anakaret eyes widen at the thought of Kos's offer." 4,000 credits huh?"well I might know something on his where abouts but I want half up front I do not trust Mandalorians or anyone else for that matter. Aleksaana gave the young twilek a smirk." Well it seems we don't trust each other but that is to be expected, come and see us in one hour and we will give you our answer."... "Fine by me, just no funny business." The Twilek gets up and leaves, Knowing they are being watched Ali and Kos talk through the force so know one would understand what was being said.." Kos don't get over confident remember and think we have to gain her trust and hopefully Anakaret will give us the right information that we need, right know we have to take any leads we get on him".. "I know sis I sense that she is unsure of us so we are going to have to make it worth her while." '' ''Kos I don't want to go broke before we even get off this planet.".. " oh sis your to much like mom relax and trust me.".. " Alright Kos and for your information your just like dad.".Ali smiles Has Ali and Kos wait for Anakaret to come back they both know a smuggler is not one to be trusted yet to be able to find Bezz they need this Twilek's help in their search, Ali looks at Kos with concern in her eyes" Bezz could be anywhere hiding, we have to make this somewhat worth her while or we have to do this a much harder way." Kos nodding is head " I agree she is not going to make this easy on us because we are having to trust her to give the right information. If its not we will be going on a wild goose chase for nothing." A thought in entered Ali's mind that to get Anakaret to think about their request for her help to find Bezz. If Ali was going to need to persuade Anakaret,she needed to find Anakaret background see if she has any enemies or anything from this smuggler's past that could turn the table in the young Mandalorian's way. "T67 I need you to go back to the ship and look up any thing you can on Anakaret then contact me when you do" Ali tapped the little droids head and he left in a hurry. Kos was gazing around feeling a little uneasy about the surroundings him and his sister were in." Sis I feel like we are being watched,feel like we are walking into a trap". Aleksaana knowing her brother was usually right about these things knew they couldn't back down knowing they needed that bounty. While waiting for 767 to return Kos was getting anxious .Could the little astro droid make it back in time with the information that Kos and Aleksaana needed in case anything went wrong trying to get the information out of Anakaret? Aleksaana looked at her older brother's face seeing how he was getting impatient the closer the time came to meet with the young smuggler again. Kos was wondering the same thing has is sister, could 767 find any piece of evidence to use against the smuggler.Hopefully the droid found something it was their only chance. Aleksaana looked at her brother Kos then looked straight ahead. "Here she comes our time is up and no sign of the droid" Kos said to his sis Ali with a small amount of concern in his voice. "Do not worry brother he will come give him time,we just have to stall Anakaret the best we can till 767 gets here"Ali said in her soothing voice to calm her brother down. As Anakaret come closer to the young Mandalorians' table Aleksaana was trying to remain calm. Aleksaana heard her father's voice from memory"Calm down ad'ika you can do this,Mom and I trained you and Kos for this aka,remember your a beroya your buirkan is to capture Bezz. Do not let ara'novor come acyk you and this aka" Aleksaana closes her eyes hearing her buir in her mind and calming herself just has her Buir instructed. The time had come for the young Mandalorians to face Anakarat and hopefully she is coming to give them the right information that they need on Bezz's where about's if it turns out false Ali and Kos have to try something else. " Well ori vod this is our balar to catch the aru'e and complete are aka"Aleksaana said to her older brother with a slight crack of concern in her voice. " Don't fret vod,I think that smuggler wants to break.I know she wants to tell us so bad but she is just protecting her own kind has they say." Kos replied in a very impatient way. Anakarat arrived at the young Mandalorians table,but she did not come alone unfortunately the sneaky smuggler brought 2 thugs with her who looked like they had not taken a bath in months. "Why did you bring extra company with you Anakarat do you not trust my brother and I to give you exceptable payment for the information on Bezz,If u didn't want the money you should have just said no thank you and walked away, not bringing extra people with you to make sure we pay up.We Mandalorians do have honor you know but it seems you do not". Aleksaana said has she stared at the smuggler not taking her eyes of her or the 2 thugs. The smuggler said very sheepishly not even looking at Ali." Oh these two guys are just friends of mine they never met or seen a woman Mandalorian,they thought only men were bounty hunters because it can be a very rough job or so I have heard Ali remembered her father saying that no one can be trusted that anyone will lie,steal,or even tell you things they think will be of interest to you just to cover themselves up and make them look good in the process.Has Aleksaana sat their listening to what Anakarat was saying she knew it wasn't true because everyone knew of Mandalorians.What did this smuggler take Ali for a fool? Ali decided to let the smuggler know she was not falling for her lies. " Do you take me for a fool Anakarat? your lying to me I am not stupid nor is my brother,we offered you money for information on where Bezz was but if you do not know where he is then just say so do not play us smuggler it would not be a wise descion on your part". Aleksaana said with such control in her voice just like her father would have handle it.. While Kos and Ali was dealing with the smuggler little 767 came rolling in the cantina next to Ali beeping happilly that he had found something in the ship's data base and could not wait to show Kos and Ali what he found." Easy there little guy I will look later ok" Ali said smiling at the little happy droid..Not know 767 kind of busy right now. Kos gets up out of his seat..." come on little guy lets go see why you are so excited"...Kos smiled at the little droid and took him outside to see what 767 was carrying in his memory bank that would help him and his sister against this smuggler they were dealing with. Back inside the Cantina Aleksaana watched her brother leave with 767, when Ali went to turn back around to look at the smuggler she saw what Anakarart was doing it made Ali cautious on why she saw a data pad in the smuggler's lap.What could this smuggler actually be looking for unless it was the Information on Bezz that Ali and Kos needed to finally go and catch the traitor so they could go home.Ali didn't like being on Tatoonine it was nothing like home, she missed her parents and the beautiful place in which Kos and Ali were raised, But getting this bounty was very important her father sent them to get Bezz because he had great faith in Aleksaana and Kos to retrieve Bezz and bring him in. Back at the ship Kos was looking at the information that 767 had found on Anakarat," Good job little guy know lets get back to Ali so she won't be so concerned about us taking so long." The little droid beeped happily and wanted to get going. At the cantina the smuggler and Ali were still talking while she waited for her brother Kos to come bck with 767 and have heads up on their smuggler friend. " Ali let's go back to my place I have more information their on Bezz that might be more useful for you, my friends here can wait on your brother to return whenever he does come back they will bring him also if that is ok with you of course because I do not go around carrying personal information on people: you never know if it would fall into the wrong hands. So if you will follow me I will get you what your looking for just don't forget my money Mandalorian."Anakarat smirked at Ali "Alright, just no funny business I want to find him fast before he realizes we are on his trail". Aleksaana stands up and both women leave the cantina. Has time went on Kos and 767 finally reached the cantina when he went inside he found his sister was gone so was the smuggler. Kos started to pull his gun out thinking Ali had been kidnapped." Where is my sister Ali, where have you and Anakarat taken her!" Kos said in a commanding voice to the 2 friends of the smuggler. The one thug looked at Kos with a stupid smirk on his face." Put your gun away Mandalorian we will take you to her because Anakarat told us to.She just went with her to Anakarats house, so follow us and we will show you the way". So all 3 men left the cantina for Anakarats home. Kos and Aleksaana have always had a very strong bond between the 2 siblings since birth they could always tell when the other was hurt or in danger and right know he could not feel his sister in any danger at this point which put his mind at ease. When Kos arrived with the 2 men at Anakarat's home he looked over and saw Ali passed out at the smugglers table. Kos went over to his sister trying to wake her up but nothing seem to be working so he turned with a very steaming glare at Anakarat.." What did you do to my sister? why is she out cold smuggler and you better answer me truthfully or I will have a full load of Mandalorians knocking at your door: yes I know all about you smuggler so start talking." Kos knew it was up to him to find out what happened why Ali was not waking up. Anakarat smiled sheepishly at Kos." I love the way Mandalorians always assume the worse of us smugglers so specious these 2 have been tsk tsk,has for your sister over there we were talking and she just fell over and went to sleep if you ask me I think it's kinda of rude of her to fall a sleep at my table.I bring her here for the information you both need and she does that.what gratitude."Anakarat laughed but Kos was not laughing in fact he knew his sister would not just fall a sleep while on a mission he also knew something else was up and he was going to find out what it was and he wasn't leaving till he had the right answers. Subchapter Event #2 More about this subchapter. Subchapter Event #3 More about this subchapter. ... Subchapter Event #4 More about this subchapter. Subchapter Event #5 More about this subchapter. AlexzandriaFerrigoAleksaana 001crop.png|Aleksaana with her parents, Alexzandria Grayson-Prosstang and Ferrigo Prosstang Ferrigo_Ali_AlexzandriaProsstang_NarShaddaaPrison_002crop.png|Aleksaana Prosstang with her parents (1 BBY) 10157081_1383664811914303_1853403562_n.jpg|Aleksaana Prosstang, wearing her beskar'gam (2 BBY) Category:Female Characters Category:Chiss Category:Mandalorian Category:Clan Prosstang Category:The Prosstang Posse Category:Humans